


stay alive, stay alive, for me (let me be gone)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, also i dont know what this is or why im putting it here.........., idk it can be taken as romantic or platonic... whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler is attempting suicide and josh is trying to get to him </p>
<p> </p>
<p>i dont really know</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay alive, stay alive, for me (let me be gone)

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts forever and i cant remember what the original idea was or why i wrote it but this is how it reads now, i guess. 
> 
> i just wanted to get rid of it

Josh was asleep when Tyler first called him.  
He didn't pick up.  
He wished he did.  
Maybe if he’d picked up the phone the first time Tyler called he would’ve been able to stop what happened.  
Maybe not.  
But it’s a bit late now. 

Three.  
Three was how many phone calls Josh slept through.  
“Ty?” He mumbled, sleep clouding his thoughts.  
“Josh. Josh. Hi. Hello. I, uh, oh, fu- sorry, sorry.” Tyler’s voice was shaky and his words jumbled.  
“Tyler.” Josh immediately sat up as much as he could manage, recognizing his boyfriend’s tone. “Ty. Are you okay?” Silence. “Tyler?” Josh repeated with more urgency.  
“Sorry. I was shaking my head I - I forgot you can’t - can’t see me. Haha.” His laugh was less happy than dry and ironic. There was nothing really to be laughing about.  
“You were shaking your head.” Josh repeated.  
“Yeah. Sorry.”  
“You’re not okay.”  
“Doesn’t matter. It doesn’t. Josh?”  
“Yeah? Tyler?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t do anything stupid.”  
“I love you.” Tyler said in barely a whisper. It was Josh this time who shook his head. He put his phone on speaker and began to get dressed as quickly as he could, ignoring the amount of noise he was making and the fact that he was probably going to wake his whole family up. He didn't care.  
“I love you too. Which means you don’t do anything stupid. You’re not allowed, okay?” All he could hear was Tyler’s shaky breath.  
“No, no, don’t - you’re messing up my speech, you asshole. I had it planned.”  
“Your plans better not include what I think they include, Joseph. You promised - you promised, Tyler.”  
“Josh, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I just… I can’t, anymore… please, just let me be gone.”

Josh felt like he was having a heart attack. Tyler was - but he couldn't, he promised. They had made a pact not to try to kill themselves without calling the other to talk them out of it.Oh. Oh. _This is Tyler's call,_ Josh thought.  
“Tyler? Ty, keep talking to me okay? I’m coming over.”  
“It’s the middle off the night, Josh.” Tyler’s words were slightly slurred. Josh shook his head.  
“Fuck if I care. Just keep talking.”  
“That s- speech I told you ‘bout? Yeah. That. I love y-you, Josh Dun. Love you so so much. We were gonna do amazing things one day… you are going to dr-um for America! Our band was going to take off, like a fucking rocket.” A sob choked its way out of Josh’s throat.  
“That’s all still going to happen one day. I promise we will make it big. I’m on my way.” He was now out of the house, in full sprint towards Tyler’s. 

He had never been more grateful for the distance of only a few streets between them. 

“I can’t, Josh. I took a lot a pills, Josh. Josh. Jishwa. I love you. We-” Tyler had stopped talking.  
“Shit, shit, shit, no, Tyler. Stay alive, okay? Stay alive for me.” He had to stay alive because Josh was almost there and if he could get to him he’d be okay, they both would. They would. Josh had to believe that. “Tyler?” He was struggling to hear if there was any reply while running. And there he was. Tyler’s house.  
No stopping now.  
The door was locked, but that didn't matter. If he made enough noise Tyler’s parents would hear him - they must have been asleep, but they had to hear him. They had to. 

They didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway go stalk me on tumblr


End file.
